


He Looks Like You!

by MusicLover19



Series: One-Shots [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast 2017 mention, Less than 300 words, M/M, No Spoilers, Peter looks like Gaston, just Stiles being annoying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicLover19/pseuds/MusicLover19
Summary: This is VERY short, just a warning. I watched Beauty and the Beast (2017) and all I could think was how Gaston looked like Ian Bohen, so I would imagine that Stiles had a similar thought process.Here is the aftermath, when he went home to show Peter what he saw.





	

“Look! He looks like you! And he’s an ass! Just like you!” Stiles grinned wildly, gesturing to the laptop.

Peter didn’t respond, only shooting Stiles an unamused look as he focused back on the small screen. There was _some_ similarity. Perhaps. There was no way he would be in _love_ with someone such as Belle. Nor, would he be _**singing**_ loudly about such love. Also, it was insulting for Stiles to compare him to such an… _idiot,_ although the fawning of the town would be nice.

Grinning wide, Stiles leant forward and skipped to another part of the film. There was an air of mischief surrounding him as Peter prepared himself for what was going to come. It would not do well to harm the boy.

“He looks like you too!” Stiles cackled, pointing at the Beast. “Look at all the hair, just like wolfie you!”

Peter’s eye twitched as he reminded himself of just why he didn’t want to _really_ make Stiles pay for that.

“He’s a jerk too, you look like both of the jerks!” Stiles mumbled, dissolving into laughter.

“Why do I put up with you?” Peter asked.

“You love me,” came the muffled response.

Yes, that was why after all. It still did very little to handle Stiles at times, there were always times that Peter considered throwing Stiles from the house. It never lasted, Stiles’ joy was one of Peter’s only weaknesses.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, slight spoilers;  
> The Gaston song dance part was brilliant! I loved that.  
> Also, how dare they do that ending, my heart was not prepared. Not at all. So mean. I know the animation had the Beast almost dying but this one went too far by threatening everyone else and making me worry about it all not working!


End file.
